parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Troublesome Monkeys/Foolish Monkeys
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon (mentioned) * Ken (Bee Movie) as Jeremiah Jobling (not named; mentioned) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcriptedit Mike had not seen Roger Radcliffe for several days. He was left alone for being naughty and was not even allowed out to work with women or monkeys in the yard. "Oh dear!" he thought. "I shall have to stay in here for always and no one will see my scary self again. All because I went so fast that I made one of my women leak that had to be mended with, of all things, a man's bootlace." At last, Roger arrived. "I see you are sorry, Mike," he said. "I hope now you will be a better monster. You have given me a lot of trouble. People are laughing at my land and I don't like that at all." "I'm very sorry, sir," said Mike. "I will try hard to behave." "That's a good monster," said Roger. "I want you to take some monkeys for me." Mike was delighted and puffed away. "Here are your monkeys, Mike," said Bagheera. "Have you got some bootlaces ready?" And he ran off laughing. "Uh-oh! Oh!" said the monkeys. "We want a proper animal. Not a green monster." Mike took no notice and started as soon as the guard was ready. "Come along, come along," he puffed. "We won't, we won't!" screamed the pirates. But Mike didn't care and pulled the screeching monkeys sternly out of the station. The monkeys tried hard to make him give up, but he still kept on. Sometimes, they'd come to a standstill. And sometimes their feet would run hot. And each time, the trouble had to be put right. And each time, Mike would start again determined not to let them beat him. "Give up, give up! You can't pull us! You can't, you can't!" called the monkeys. "I can and I will! I can and I will!" puffed Mike. Slowly but surely, he pulled them along the path. At last they saw Pongo's hill. "Look out for trouble, Mike," warned his driver. "We'll go fast and get them up before they know it. Don't let them stop you." So Mike went faster and soon they were halfway up. "I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" he panted. "Will the top never come?" Then, with a sudden jerk, it all came easier. "I've done it, I've done it!" he puffed. "Hooray! It's easy now." But his driver shut off steam. "They've done it again. We've left our tail behind. Look." The last monkeys were running backwards down the hill. The rope had snapped. But the guard stopped the monkeys and got out to warn approaching animals. "That's why it was easy," said Mike, as he back the other monkeys carefully down. "What silly things monkeys are! There might have been an accident." "Shall I help you, Mike?" called Rafiki. "No, thank you," answered Mike. "I'll pull them myself." "Good. Don't let them beat you. You're doing well," replied Rafiki, as Mike slowly struggled up the hill. "I can do it, I can do it!" he puffed. He pulled and puffed as hard as he could. "I've done it, I've done it!" he panted. They reached the station safely and Mike was resting when Rafiki pulled up. "Well done, Mikey!" he said. Then, Mike saw Roger Radcliffe. "Oh dear! What will he say?" he asked himself. But Roger was smiling. "I was with Rafiki and I saw everything," he said. "You made the most troublesome monkeys on the path behave. After that, you deserve to keep your green skin."